I'd Come for You
by I.c.E.d.C.u.P.c.A.k.E
Summary: Kitty and Logan end up fighting for their lives when a fake report takes them out on a mission.  When Kitty lands in dangerous waters Logan is quick to save her, but when she's separated from her mentor she makes a call to the man she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is my first attempt at an X-Men Evolution fic. I'm huge fan of the show, and of Lance and Kitty. I was feeling kind of bored, so I figured I'd give this a shot. So please, let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1: Late Night Calls.

Kitty sat alone in a booth in a desolate diner. She was covered with dirt, and her shirt and pants were ripped in several places. Her hair was disheveled and she looked in front of her distantly. From her peripheral views she could see the street outside. It was dark, well past midnight, and practically no activity in the small town she had stumbled into.

Slowly she heard footsteps approaching and the sole waitress in the diner approached. "Miss…are you sure you don't need anything?" She asked apprehensively. She looked down at Kitty sympathetically, knowing she must have been through a rough night, she suspected she even saw blood on her hands, but she didn't want to get the Kitty in trouble.

Slowly Kitty shook her head, and her big blue eyes drifted towards the waitress. "I'm fine. Besides…" She said slowly. "I have no money." She finished and sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do. She needed time to think about what had happened. About how she had ended up in her current predicament.

"Are you sure? How about you use our phone, you can call someone to help you." She offered, wishing Kitty would just accept the help.

Kitty slowly looked to the payphone on the far wall. Getting the hint the waitress put down a few coins and then patted Kitty's shoulder. Kitty smiled a bit and then slowly reached her dirty and bloodied hand to scoop up the coins.

She stood slowly, and limped over to the payphone. With a shaky hand she inserted them into the machine and closed her eyes. Without thinking much she dialed the first number she thought of. It rang several times, and suddenly, a disgruntled voice greeted her, and not one she expected. "Who ever you are, do you have any fucking idea what time it is?"

Kitty gasped a little. "Lance…?" She asked slowly. She must have called the Brotherhood House on accident.

"Kitty?" Lance asked, not sounding as angry. "Kitty is that you?" He continued.

Kitty was quiet for a moment, and looked towards the waitress who was hovering nearby. "I'm sorry…I meant to call the Institute…" She whispered. She was relieved though, it was nice to hear his voice, it had been a long time.

"Kitty are you ok?" Lance asked, concern filling his voice. Kitty looked down at herself, and thought back to everything she's been through over the past two days. Suddenly she chocked up and started crying. She knew Lance could hear her, but she didn't care. She just had to cry. "Kitty? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" He asked again, this time it was clear he was worried.

"I'm fine…there was a dragon…" She whispered as if it made complete sense. She suddenly started choking up. "He's dead…" She got out through her tears. "He's dead Lance…" She whispered, sniffling and shaking with tears.

"Who? Who's dead?" He shouted through the phone. Kitty could hear him bustling with something. She figured he must be getting dressed, it seemed he was determined to help.

Kitty cried for a few more moments before she could muster an answer. She managed to collect herself enough to answer him. "Logan…He's dead. They killed him…" She whispered, starting to cry even more now.

"Kitty just hold on. I'm coming. Where are you?" He asked, she could hear the jingle of his car keys.

Kitty looked around a bit, she didn't know where she was. But she spotted a phone book hanging by the phone and quickly looked at the cover. "Ridgemont. I'm at a diner there." She got out just as she sniffed again and tried wiping away a few more tears, it only managed to smudge around the dirt a bit.

"Don't move. Ok? I'm coming as fast as I can." Lance promised, and then the line disconnected. Kitty slowly hung up the phone and walked back to the booth. She slowly slipped down and leaned against the large window and the back of the booth. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them softly. She then closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's all my fault…" She whispered to herself as she thought back over the past two days.

* * *

"Finished!" Kitty said proudly as she shut her laptop and smiled triumphantly. She just finished her final paper for her English Lit. class. And she was very pleased with her work. She leaned back against the chair in the kitchen and then looked at her sole companion. Logan was reading the newspaper on the window ledge, as he typically did.

He glanced over at her and a slight smile appeared on his lips. He didn't say anything though, and is gaze shifted back to the newspaper. Kitty smiled a little and then stood slowly. She looked out the window to the dark surrounding of the institute. It was nearly ten o'clock. Most of the others had settled down for the night, but she had been forced to stay up working on the paper.

"Don't you usually read that in the morning?" Kitty asked, pointing to the newspaper. Logan looked over at her and sighed.

"A certain group of New Mutants made it rather difficult." He muttered, annoyed by what had transpired in the morning. It was supposed to be a simple Danger Room session, and ended in a very aggravated Logan.

"Anything interesting?" Kitty asked raising her eyebrow and lightly sitting on the table top. She set the laptop on her lap and looked at him curiously. It wasn't often they got to talk, just by themselves. Not like they ever really 'talked'. Mostly just innocent chatter. Still, it meant quite a bit to both of them.

When he didn't respond Kitty knew his answer. Something had caught his attention. She leaned forward a bit and gave a little wave. "Mr. Logan." She said softly. Again she received no answer. She rolled her eyes a bit and then gave him a nonchalant wave. "Ok well I'm going off to the Boarding House to see Lance." She said, and immediately she heard the newspaper crunch up and Logan stood.

"Bed. Now." He ordered and Kitty rolled her eyes.

"You know I haven't talked to him in months Logan." Kitty said, but Logan pushed her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, still not thinking her joke funny.

"I don't care. Bed." He gave her one final shove and then turned back to go into the kitchen. Kitty sighed and gave him a final wave.

"Night Mr. Logan!" She said with a sarcastic smile. He waved her dismissively and then slipped back into the kitchen. Kitty rolled her eyes and then paused. Something had caught Logan's attention in the newspaper. She looked back to the kitchen and then set her laptop down on a nearby table. She then inched towards it quietly and leaned her ear towards the door to listen.

"…Damn Lance…" She heard him muttering and she smiled a little. She really hadn't spoken to Lance in months. They were fighting, she couldn't remember what about, but she wasn't talking to him on principle. Logan was quiet for a few minutes and then she heard the Professor enter from the other door.

"Something bothering you Logan?" She heard the professors calm voice speak.

"There's something going on up north." Logan responded giving a shudder. "I'm headin' out to go figure out what." He finished, as if nothing was out of the ordinary with his statement.

"Hang on Logan." Xavier said slowly. "Tell me what is going on." He requested. Kitty leaned closer to the door to get a better hear of what Logan was about to say, too bad it wasn't much.

"I don't know Chuck. Just something about the article. It doesn't all add up." Logan muttered, and Kitty could hear the newspaper being shredded. He clearly didn't like it.

"Is this going to be another incident with Striker?" Xavier asked, concern in his voice.

"Naw. I'm fine. Just got a bad feeling about it that's all." Logan said, and Kitty could hear him coming towards the door. She gasped and quickly looked for a place to hide. But she couldn't find one, so instead let herself sink into the floor. She hovered where she was for a few minutes and then came back up, right next to the professor. She gasped and then looked down guiltily.

"Is he ok Professor?" She asked slowly looking at him. Xavier looked up at her and smiled calmly.

"I'm sure it's nothing Kitty." He said, though knew it did little to calm the teenager down. She looked towards the hanger and then made up he rmind.

"Goodnight Professor." She said, heading up to her room. His eyes followed her, but he knew she wasn't going to bed.

"Good bye Kitty." He said knowingly, frowning a little. He crossed his arms a bit and wondered if it was a good idea for Kitty to follow their lone ranger. Still, from his brief entrance into Kitty's mind, leaving her with as much privacy as possible, he caught her remembering the same incident he had mentioned to Logan. She was worried. And she had her mind set.

Kitty slipped into her room only for a minute to grab her uniform. She slipped into with a breeze and then let herself phase down through the floor several levels. She landed gracefully in a sleek metal hallway of the lower levels and then took off in a sprint towards the hanger were she knew Logan would be. She ran into the hanger and then smiled as she saw the blackbird warming up and preparing to launch.

She sprinted forward and levitated herself up into the back section of the blackbird. She looked forward at the cockpit and saw Logan at the controls. She smirked a bit and then knew she had to stop him from catching her scent. Or convince him to let her tag along. Before she had a chance to make up her mind she saw him turn around and look at her.

"Kitty…" He muttered as he stopped the launch procedures. "I said to go to bed." He said as he stood and crossed his arms angrily.

"I know Logan. But look…something's bothering you, and like, maybe I can help." She said, deciding to go with plan B now that she was figured out.

"Yeah, you can help by staying here." He said and started directing her to the steps of the blackbird. Kitty phased out of his hold and confronted him.

"Come on Logan. What was in that article? Was it Sabertooth or something?" She asked and Logan frowned, getting quiet and giving Kitty her answer. She gently reached up and put her hand on Logan's shoulder. "Come on Mr. Logan. You don't really like being alone all the time do you?" She asked raising her eyebrow. "So can I come or not?" She finished, giving him the prettiest face she could muster.

Logan sighed and looked at her. "When we get back you get double the sessions…" He muttered pointing at her seriously.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Kitty said happily and phased through him and ran to the co-pilots seat. Logan rolled his eyes and sighed, slowly turning and reclaiming his seat. After a few moments of prepping the Blackbird he and Kitty set off. She slowly turned to him and smiled a bit. "So like, where are we going anyway?" She asked. With a hint of annoyance Logan closed his eyes and grunted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Hellions

Kitty yawned, it seemed her adrenalin was finally wearing off and three days without sleep are catching up to her. She closed her eyes and wondered if it would be such a bad thing to sleep until Lance arrived. He wouldn't make it for another hour or so. She yawned once more and then tightened her hold on herself, trying to make herself feel safe.

She was beginning to drift off when the waitress came again. She heard a plunk and her eyes snapped open to see the waitress had put a cup of hot chocolate in front of her. "I don't have any money." Kitty said again, thinking the woman had forgot.

"It's on the house." The waitress responded with a smile. Kitty looked surprised, and gave a nod of thanks. She slowly reached out and took a sip of the hot chocolate. It felt good running down her throat, and she remembered she hadn't had anything to drink for at least a day. It was a bit hard to swallow at first, but as she got some fluids in her again her throat didn't hurt as much.

She held it tightly in her hands and looked out the window once more. She didn't really see much in the street, no one was out and about, until she saw a couple of shadows crossing an alley on the other side. She tensed and sat up immediately. She looked again, but there was nothing there. She frowned and sighed. "You're just tired Kitty…" She whispered to herself. She leaned back against the booth, but apprehensively kept her eyes on the alley.

She didn't see movement for a few minutes and was certain she had just been imagining it. She took another long sip of the hot chocolate and then rubbed her hands a bit. She looked down at them and realized how dirty they were. There wasn't a spot of clean skin on them. Mostly they were covered in dirt, but there were traces of blood on them as well. _Logan's blood…_She thought to herself.

She felt the urge to cry again, but restrained herself. She finished the hot chocolate and then suddenly the waitress brought her a warm towel and a brush. "The bathroom's right in there. I figured you might want to clean up a bit." She said lightly. Kitty looked to the door she pointed to and then slowly stood.

"Thank you…" Kitty whispered, and slipped into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised that she was let into the diner in the first place. She looked horrific. She softly closed the door behind her and walked up to the sink. She took the towel and began wiping off her face. It became dirty quickly, and so she washed it out and kept at it. She repeated the process until all visible skin was clean. It revealed a few cuts, but none of them were really bad, and would heal in a day or two. She then quickly took the brush and ran it through her hair until it ran smooth.

She then took the towel and left the bathroom. She went back to her booth and slowly sat down, putting the dirty towel and the brush on the end for the waitress. She softly looked out the window again, putting her elbows up on the table and her chin in her palms.

She looked to the alleyway once more and saw a couple of shadows dart in front of it again. She jumped, but as she blinked a few times they were gone. She gave a small grunt and shook her head. "Hurry Lance…" She whispered, and closed her eyes, her mind going back to what had happened again.

* * *

"Well? It doesn't look like much is here Mr. Logan. Maybe it was a false alarm." Kitty said as she and Wolverine walked through a heavily forest area just North of Saranac Lake. She couldn't see any signs of Sabertooth, let alone any one, being here. "What did the article say anyways?" She asked, looking over at him. He was a good ten yards away, but she didn't need to talk loudly thanks to his enhanced hearing.

"Just keep lookin' Half-Pint." He muttered, but couldn't help but notice the same thing. It almost seemed like the article was completely false. "Why would they fake a report…" He wondered to himself too quietly for Kitty to hear. He then sighed and shook his head continuing deeper into the woods and further from the Blackbird.

"Logan!" Kitty shouted loudly, instantly drawing his attention. He looked up sharply and ran over to her in a split second.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned. He saw her kneeling and gently pulling on a string.

"It looks like a perimeter alarm." She said, letting it go before she tripped it. She slowly stood and brushed herself off and looked at him as he walked over it and started sniffing in the area it cordoned off.

"Interesting place to put one don't you think?" He asked, and Kitty gave a little nod, following him over the low wire and into the area. She looked around, it looked identical to the rest of their surroundings. Just trees. And more trees. Kitty stepped behind him lightly and she knew he was looking for even the smallest hint of a track to follow. She glanced back towards the Blackbird and wondered if this was as interesting as she thought it was going to be.

She was already here though. "Logan…" She started slowly as she looked deeper into the trees. She glanced back to the perimeter alarm and then up at her teacher. "I don't think Sabertooth was here." She said slowly. He stopped and turned back to her and nodded.

"I don't think so either." He said, not having picked up even the lightest scent from his enemy. "But it still doesn't make sense." He said, and then did catch the scent of something.

"Someones coming." He said tensely and the familiar sound of Logan unleashing his blades. He put himself in front of Kitty and took another sniff for good measure. "Oh yeah. Big guy." He muttered and Kitty took a defensive stance at his comment.

"Took you long enough." A deep voice said and both spun around to find a large man with two blades in his hands. "I've been following you since you left your jet." He said and kicked off from his slouched position on the tree. His eyes fell onto Kitty and he frowned a little. "You're it?" He muttered, seemingly disappointed.

Kitty glanced to Logan who now seemed intent on ripping the man's throat. "Move along Bub. And I won't kill ya." Logan said but the newcomer shook his head.

"Sorry. Strict orders and all." He pointed one of his blades to Kitty and smirked a bit. "Bang..." He muttered, and suddenly Kitty gave a yelp and clutched her arm. She found a dart in her arm and she suddenly looked drowsy. She sank to her knees and fell over unconscious. Logan growled angrily and jumped at the stranger, but before he could reach him he felt a dart hitting him in his neck. Then another. He fell to his knees and tried to stand, but fell over with a wobble.

"Pathetic…" The man said as he shook his head. He walked past Logan, kicking him once for fun. He then walked over to Kitty and rolled her over. "She doesn't look all that impressive." He said frowning.

"Well you know our orders Warpath. Bring her. Leave no trail." A female said softly as she appeared from behind a tree. She had her arms crossed and then smiled a little as she looked at the unconscious Wolverine. "It wasn't nearly as hard to bring him down as we thought it would be." She continued, she then turned and waved over yet another person. "Come on Jetstream. Nice shot by the way." She said, and then smirked, crossing her arms over her chest triumphantly. "Not like you didn't have any help." She added.

Jetstream walked out holding a dart gun in his hand. "Enough Roulette." He muttered, putting the dart gun onto his belt and approaching the other two. "Just get her Warpath. The serum won't keep the big guy under long. And we need to be long gone by then." He said, and Warpath waved him off. He was already working on getting Kitty restrained.

He tied her hands and feet tightly, and then grabbed her roughly and threw her limp body over his shoulder nonchalantly. "Still don't see what the fuss is about this one. She doesn't look like much." He muttered, seeming to have taken an instant dislike to Kitty.

"The White Queen wants her. That's all you need to be concerned about." Roulette answered. She walked over to Wolverine and bent over. She waited for a moment and then smiled as she was certain he was deep under. The other two left in a sprint and she followed behind, doing what she could to hide their tracks.

When Logan woke it was nearly the next morning. The sun was rising and making the few remaining leaves of the trees glow green. He tried to think of what was happening, but his mind was so foggy that he couldn't remember. Once he got a grip on what had happened he shot up and immediately jumped to his feet. He was still a little unbalanced, but he regained his composure quickly.

"Kitty!" He shouted, hoping to receive an answer. He knew it was a false hope, he realized he had been under for some time, and that whoever took Kitty was far ahead of him. True to his thoughts he received no answer and sighed. "Damn it…" He groaned and then calmed. He knew they couldn't be that far ahead of him. He could only be fifteen minutes or so behind, tops. He searched the ground for tracks, there were none.

He then paused and took a few good sniffs. It wasn't distinct, but he could smell Kitty, and three other people. He set off in a run, knowing that they wouldn't be as fast as he was, especially if they were carrying Kitty.

He followed the weak scent until suddenly it cut off. He looked around confused, knowing they couldn't have just disappeared. He sent out his blades, just to be prepared, and then looked around a bit more. "Come on Kitty…tell me where they took you." He whispered to himself, somehow hoping for an answer.

"Where…" He whispered again and took a few steps in a circle. He looked down at the ground intently and then paused when a glint caught his eyes. There was a metal slab hidden beneath quite a bit of forest levels. "Ah. Here we go." He said and he bent. Before he touched it, however, he looked around again. It was too easy.

He looked around suspiciously and then stood again when he caught yet another scent. "Come out." He said in an angry growl. He was getting sick of this. It was time for him to find Kitty, and get them back to the Blackbird so they could go home.

Suddenly he saw a panther peering out from behind a tree. He crouched, his fists tightened, and prepared for a fight. "Come on over." He said threateningly. With a growl the cat pounced towards him and lashed at him with her claws. He grabbed her and threw her a few yards away. However, she was able to give him a good scratch.

He didn't think much of it and looked at it briefly, expecting it to heal, however, it failed to fade away as his injuries usually did.

He gasped slightly and his eyes widened. He looked to the panther who stood, and then began morphing into a young girl. She smirked a little and giggled as she looked at his scratch. "Surprised?" She asked tilting her head onto it's side.

"What'd ya do to me?" He asked, looking at her with his eyes as slits.

"Oh not just you. Your precious 'Shadowcat' too. She won't be able to phase out of anything for a good week. Your body is different, so it didn't effect you as much and you'll probably back to normal in a day or so. But we've got plenty of time to get what we need from her." She said, smirking again.

"Oh? And what's that?" Logan asked feeling rage begin to build up in him.

"Can't tell ya." Was all she said, then she gave him a wave that reminded him all too much of Kitty. "Wouldn't try that hatch by the way." She said and then morphed back into a panther. She bolted away and Logan sighed. He would follow, but he was certain she was just a distraction. He had to get back to Kitty, before they did whatever it was they were planning.


	3. Chapter 3

Well thank you to the few people who reviewed the last two chapters. They all said good things, so I guess I should keep this going, but I would really like some more feedback. ^.^''

* * *

Chapter 3: Manipulation.

Kitty kept a firm look at the alley way across the street. There hadn't been any movement in some time, but she was still a little paranoid. Understandably so, she figured. After all that had happened she just couldn't risk letting her guard down. _No sleeping._ She reminded herself spitefully.

She sighed a little and ran her fingers through her now relatively smooth hair. Heaved a sigh and then suddenly saw Lance's new land rover. He had traded in the jeep in lieu of something with a cover. Kitty wasn't one to complain, though she hadn't been inside the vehicle since their last fight. She sat up immediately in her seat and looked out the window as he shot into a parking spot and ran out of the car. He bolted into the diner and looked at Kitty.

She slowly stood and looked at him, kind of surprised she was actually seeing him, and he had actually come. She slowly limped towards him, but the next thing she knew Lance's arms were around her. Kitty was shocked at the action. The two hadn't talked since their latest break up, one that took place nearly five months before. She leaned against him weakly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You came…" She whispered in disbelief.

Lance gently rubbed her back as he supported her body. "I told you I would." He whispered as he slowly, regrettably, let go of her and put his hands on her shoulders to look into her eyes. "Are you hurt?" He asked her seriously. Kitty slowly shook her head.

"Nothing that won't heal in a day or two." She said softly as she looked into his brown eyes. She couldn't believe he was here. He had come to help her, even after everything she said to him during their break up. _Why have I been so reluctant to make our relationship work? _She thought to herself as Lance helped walk her out of the diner and towards his land rover. She held onto him tightly and looked up at him as they left the building.

She began thinking about why she always ended their relationships. She always ended up getting scared, or hurt. He would do something to make her angry, and she would break up with him. And yet, whenever she needed him he came without a second thought. This was just the latest of times he had come to rescue her. He walked her to the passenger side of the rover and momentarily let go of her to open the door. He then turned back to her and went to help lift her into the seat but she stopped him.

"I didn't mean it." She said suddenly, her voice still hoarse. Lance looked at her confused.

"Mean what? That you're not hurt? What is it? Your ankle?" He asked quickly and bent to inspect it.

"No no no…" Kitty said, putting her hands on his shoulders to bring him back up. "In the parking lot. The night of the school board meeting. I didn't mean what I said." She said quickly. Lance just shook his head and helped her into the seat.

"You were right. Sometimes the truth hurts." Lance said as he shut the door and then ran around to get into the driver's seat. He started the car and quickly turned on the heater. Kitty buckled herself in and looked at him again.

"You're not a hood Lance…" Kitty said as she leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. "I shouldn't have let you go…" She whispered. She slowly muttered more, but Lance couldn't hear her. He glanced over at her and smiled a bit when he saw that she was asleep.

He slowly reached over and stroked her hand for a brief second, liking the feeling of her skin again. "Don't worry Pretty Kitty…I haven't gone any where." He answered even though he knew she was asleep.

He looked back at the road and continued driving her back to the institute.

* * *

Kitty woke slowly. She didn't really understand what was going on, but she could feel cold steel around her wrist, and she was thirsty. She groaned a little and turned her head from side to side and tried to open her eyes. It took some time for them to pay attention to her command. But as they did she blinked a few times and took a look at herself, surprised to see she was no longer in her uniform, and instead in street clothes that weren't hers (And ones she didn't find particularly appealing), she then turned to look at her surroundings.

She was in a dark room, and a single light fell down on her, making it impossible for her to see what else was there. She was chained onto an examination table. She didn't know how she got there, but she vaguely remembered something about a mission with Logan. She tilted her head back in an attempt to get a look at her hands which were chained above her head. She then rolled her eyes a little and scoffed arrogantly.

"Oh come on…" She muttered at their sad attempt to keep her locked up and then attempted to phase out of the hold. However her arms came to a quick halt when the chains reached their limit. She looked a little confused and tried a bit harder, but again, nothing happened.

Beginning to worry Kitty pulled on the chain as quickly and powerfully as she could, but it still didn't seem to help. Her heart raced and her breathing quickened as she panicked. _Why can't I phase? What's wrong with my powers?_ She thought frantically to herself as she continued to tug on her restraints.

"It's not going to do you any good." Warpath said as he came out from the shadows. "We shut down your powers." He explained briefly and looked down at her smugly.

"Who are you?" Kitty demanded as she glared up at him with as much wrath as she could muster, she tried to channel the same look Logan always seemed to wear whenever she mentioned Lance.

"My my…not a pretty face there." He said shaking his head and smirking lightly. Kitty rolled her eyes and scoffed at his comment.

"Like I care what you think." She said coldly and then turned her head away from him. Bantering with him would do nothing for her situation, so for now, she was going to have to figure a way out and back to Logan. She suddenly realized that he might not be ok. If he had been fine he surely wouldn't have let her be taken any where. Concern began to flow through her as she considered the possibility of an injured Wolverine.

"He will not be your concern for very much longer my dear child." A woman's voice broke through the darkness. It sent a chill down Kitty's spine and she searched the darkness for the source. Suddenly, she realized the woman had apparently read her thoughts. She immediately tried putting a block around her mind, but she had no real practice with it.

_You'd think living with two telepaths would make me good at this sort of thing._ She thought to herself, immediately chastising herself. She knew the woman must have listened to it.

"Professor Xavier is a weak man. He doesn't understand the power in his hands, and thus, never prepared your minds for encountering a telepath aware of their true gift." The woman spoke, conviction in her voice. However, the instant Kitty heard the woman insult the professor another glare came across her face.

"He's a wonderful man who fights for a good cause. Don't insult him in front of me. You'll regret it." Kitty threatened, though in her current situation, chained to a table and unable to use her powers, it was mostly an empty threat. She heard two laughs echo in the room and she sighed. They knew she couldn't do anything. Her situation was hopeless until Wolverine managed to find her and get her out.

"Dear Shadowcat, I think it's just about time we make you forget about your precious professor and your dear X-Men." The woman said as she came out of the shadows. She revealed herself to be a shapely blond woman. Her eyes were cold and heartless and she looked down at Kitty like she was a piece of property, not a person.

Kitty shuddered a little, realizing this women was really dangerous, and unless Wolverine came soon, she'd fall victim to whatever the woman had planned. She saw the woman lean towards her and put her hands on her forehead. Kitty began squirming, but instantly Warpath walked up to her and held her down firmly. He was so strong, Kitty had no way of getting out of his hold. She whimpered a little and felt the woman probing into her mind. She tightened her eyes and immediately concentrated on keeping her thoughts her own.

She felt a stabbing feeling in her head and gave a loud, shrill scream in pain. She felt hot tears sting her cheeks and she tried harder to block out the woman's probing powers, wishing that the professor had been more proactive about defending them from the minds of telepaths. In previous encounters with such mutants the professor had been present, and put up powerful mental blocks for them. But now, she was alone.

* * *

Wolverine turned back to the hatch. He didn't have time to find the safest route in. It was time for him and Kitty to get back to the Blackbird and back to the institute. Coming out here was a complete waste of time, and he was beginning to think it was all a ploy to get Kitty alone. Rather then to get to him. It was rather convoluted, but it had worked in their, whoever they were, favor. He closed his eyes and approached the hatch. Slowly he bent and dug his claws into the metal.

He heard nothing, and nothing hurt him. So, he ripped it open and slipped inside. The fall was short, and his muscles easily cushioned it, even without the help from his ability. He looked around, this way and that. It was dark, and without his powers helping him see, and smell, he knew he was on level ground until it came back. He let his eyes adjust to the dark tunnel he was in, and then he began running.

He soon found a fork and took the left option, just out of a pure guess, more than any real knowledge. He saw several doors on either side and began wondering what they were doing to _his _Half-Pint. Just as the thought crossed his mind he heard a pain filled scream echo through the halls of the underground lair. He immediately tensed, knowing the owner of the scream to be Kitty.

"I'm coming Kit. Just hold on." He said, knowing she couldn't hear him, but he wanted to say it, to help reassure himself.

He turned down another hallway, but as another of Kitty's screams echoed through the metallic halls he realized it sounded more distant. Realizing he was going the wrong way Logan suddenly spun around and started sprinting in the other direction. He came to the first fork he encountered and went down the right path, this time hoping it would take him closer to Kitty.

He quickly realized the place was like a maze, and without his animal keen senses, it was near impossible for him to find Kitty. "Or I could use a spot of luck..." He added to himself, frowning as he looked to a door. It was then he realized he hadn't had any opposition. He had encountered the panther girl in the forest, but once he entered the facility it was like he was the only one there. It unnerved him. It wasn't natural. Whoever had taken Kitty surely didn't plan on staying in the area long. The thought made him begin to move faster. He may not have long before they move her.

Another scream pierced the darkness and he growled. "Kitty I'm coming!" He shouted, unsure if she could her him, like he could hear her, but he figured it was worth a shot. Maybe knowing he was on his way would help her fight back to whatever they were doing to her. "I'm coming..." He repeated quietly.

Suddenly, as he took a breath, he noticed something. His powers were returning. He could smell Kitty as well, with a few more minutes he would be able to sniff her out completely. Still, he started after the trail and made his way closer to the examination room Kitty was in. The scent got stronger and stronger and he knew she was going to be behind any corner now. He was about to turn by it when suddenly a fist flew out towards him.

He ducked and it drove over his head. He then tackled the man who had dealt it, wondering how he hadn't smelt him coming along as well. _I must have been too distracted with Kitty's scent._ He thought to himself as he went to slice his attacker. However, his arm was stopped on a dime.

He gasped, wondering who could have the strength to do that, and looked into the face of his current adversary. "What have you done with Shadowcat?" Logan demanded, trying to send another punch, claws out, to the man's middle. Again it was stopped in an instant.

"Kitty is going to be one of us." the man said with a calm smile. "Her unique abilities will be tuned by our hands, and we'll turn her into one of the most powerful mutants of our time." He said maniacally. "The Hellfire Club will be the most powerful organizations on the planet!" He shouted with pleasure, suddenly pushing Wolverine back and sending him against the wall.

"Hellfire Club?" Wolverine asked, remembering a discussion he had had with the Professor about the group. He remembered a telepath named Emma Frost and.._There was a man named Sebastian Shaw. Chuck wasn't sure what his powers could do, but this has got to be him._ Wolverine thought and then realized that whatever Sebastian's powers were, they were stopping his blows, it would be hard for him to win this fight. "Shadowcat would never join you." He said, confident in Kitty's loyalty to the X-Men.

"Not willingly, no." Sebastian said with a smug look on his face. "But a colleague of mine is working on remedying that issue." Another scream pierced through the hallway and Sebastian chuckled. "Too bad she has a stubborn mind." He added offhandedly.

Wolverine smirked lightly. "You have no idea." He responded proudly as he stalled. He had to think of a way around Sebastian, and brute force wasn't going to work as it usually did. He glanced down the hallway past Sebastian, his sight was improving as his more and more of his powers returned, but they only really let him see that the hallway was too small for him to work his way around his opponent. And as another scream echoed around them he knew time was running out.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for such a late update folks. I had midterms to focus on, and then, of course, I spilled water all over my keyboard. I managed to fix it in time before my laptop died, but I was out of a keyboard for sometime so I wasn't able to access anything. But I finally got the money for a new keyboard and am back to finish posting this story. Thanks again to those who have reviewed so far. Which, sadly, is only a few. I'm getting plenty of hits, I would appreciate some more reviews or not, I'm new to the whole X-Men Evolution Fan Fic Base, I usually write Yu Gi Oh ones. So I would like to know how to make it better. Anyways, thanks again for reading so far! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: Hold On Half-Pint.

Kitty didn't stay asleep long. Something urged her awake a mere ten minutes after falling asleep. She slowly blinked her eyes open and glanced at Lance, he seemed fixated on the road in front of him, but she could see his hand resting close to hers and a small smile appeared on her lips. She slowly turned to look out the window again and watched the trees zip by as they drove through the woods that just hour ago she had been running through.

She heaved a small sigh and watched her breath fog up the glass. She giggled a little and gained Lances attention. "I was hoping you'd sleep longer. No offense, cause you know I think you're beautiful, but you look like hell." He said with a chuckle, Kitty rolled her eyes a bit and looked at him again.

"I don't know…I guess I'm just not good at sleeping in cars." She answered, and Lance gave a simple nod. They got quiet again and Kitty returned to leaning her head against the window and watching the trees go by. A heavy blanket of snow was on the ground and covered most everything, and with the pale morning light everything had an eerie glow to it.

Suddenly, she saw something odd. A strange lump in the snow. Something urged her to stop the car. She reached her hand out to Lance's quickly and gave it a firm squeeze. "Stop the car." She said urgently as she sat up straight and turned to try to keep an eye on the lump.

"What?" He asked, making no motion to stop it.

"Stop the car!" Kitty repeated, this time with more urgency. Lance slowly pulled the car to the side and was shocked as Kitty let go of his hand to run out into the snowy street.

"Hey!" He shouted in protest. Kitty ignored him. She kept the door open and limped back to the lump of snow she saw a little ways back. "Kitty!" Lance shouted after her, and ran to catch up. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Kitty reached the lump and then bent. She started uncovering what laid beneath and paused when she saw a bit of pale white skin. "Logan!" She shouted with surprise. She quickly continued trying to uncover him and Lance bent to help her.

"I thought you said he was dead." Lance said, not accusingly, but he hadn't been expecting to see Wolverine laying on the side of the road. It came as a shock when Kitty seemed so sure he had died. Though he had found it hard to believe the X-Man could be killed in the first place.

"I thought he was. I don't know how he could have lived. I mean, his powers help him heal fast and all, but…" She paused, not going into more detail. "Just help me get him to the car." She said, and Lance nodded. At first, they attempted to pick Logan up, however, thanks to his adamantium skeleton, that was out of the question. So, after Lance brought the jeep closer, they dragged him up into it. The whole process took some time. And they were both freezing by the time they finished.

Kitty was about to step into the car herself when she noticed something moving in the trees. She looked at it closely and then gasped a bit. "You…" She whispered curiously. It was the same dragon that had saved her in the forest after she had been separated from Logan. She limped towards him and scooped him up in her arms. "Lance give me your coat." Kitty said.

Lance approached slowly, saw the creature and then tried prying Kitty away. "Are you crazy? What is that thing?" He asked as Kitty fought him and returned to the dragon's side. It was no bigger than a house cat, and she didn't see what he was fussing about.

"He's the dragon that saved me." She said, her energy seeming to come completely back. She held out a hand as she scooped him into her lap. "Jacket." She repeated. Lance slowly took his jacket off and handed it too her. Kitty wrapped the dragon in it and then accepted Lance's help to stand up again.

"I don't trust that thing…" He muttered, but helped Kitty limp back to the car. He gently shut the door for her and reclaimed his seat, and then slowly began their trip again. Kitty looked down at the dragon again and turned the heater up all the way.

Kitty gently pet it and gave a weak smile. She leaned back against the chair and sighed, feeling the rush dissipate again. Her smile brightened as she noticed the dragon's eyes open and blink up at her. _Kitty. You're safe._ Kitty suddenly jumped at the strange voice in her head and looked down at him suspiciously.

_You can read my thoughts._ Kitty responded slowly, only used to telepathic communication thanks to the professor.

The dragon gave a small, weak nod. _And you can read mine. We're bonded Kitty. We always will be._ He said, making Kitty a little confused. She tilted her head a little and then decided to talk about it later.

_What's your name?_ She asked curiously.

_Lockheed._ He responded, then his eyes closed and he fell asleep in her lap. Kitty continued to hold onto him lightly, and then leaned back against the window and tried going to sleep herself.

* * *

Wolverine remained locked in his position as Sebastian's mutant abilities made it impossible for him to advance an aid Kitty, who, much to his concern, hadn't screamed. Typically he would find that comforting, but given their current situation he would much prefer to hear her. His gaze shifted back to Sebastian as he contemplated what to do next.

He considered ripping a hole in the wall and going a long way, but no doubt Sebastian would be right behind him and put that to a stop as well. Any other routes he thought about were also blocked by Sebastian and his abilities.

So, he waited for a sign, any notion that he might be able to get past the man and to his ward. He put his blades back in, and then crossed his arms over his chest. The two glared at each other, each waiting for the other to make the next move, but neither caved in.

Several minutes had past by when suddenly Wolverine smelt something strange. It was unlike anything he had ever smelt before, and he didn't know what to think of it. His answer came quickly and in the form of a small purple object. Suddenly a creature, no bigger than a house cat, barreled down the hallway. Wolverine initially thought it was going to tackle Sebastian, which he knew to be a losing fight. However, the creature instead stopped and took a deep breath, instantly sending thick fiery flames towards the Hellfire Club leader.

Sebastian, having been taken off guard by the strange creatures arrival, attempted to cover his face but screamed as flames licked his skin. Wolverine took this opportunity to run past him and get into the examination room where Kitty was being held.

Kitty's head throbbed. Emma's constant bombardment on her thoughts made it difficult to keep up a strong guard. She could feel it breaking down, and with every attack it felt like a knife was being stabbed into her. She couldn't help but scream out in pain. Then, as if a crack formed in a dam Emma's power broke into Kitty.

The pain intensified and she suddenly realized why the professor always told those whom he used his powers for to remain calm. When you were panicking it hurt. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she felt Emma digging around through the recesses of her mind. She could see memories playing over in her mind, almost like she was watching a movie, a movie of her life.

She suddenly felt them being taken away. She screamed and again tried to get out of Emma's hold, but Warpath kept her firmly on the examination table. Soon, as more and more of her memories were washed away she struggled less and less.

Suddenly she saw an image of Lance flash into her head. Her eyes shot open and her chest clutched up. She didn't want to forget him. She didn't want to forget anything about him. Any of the fights they had, or the one they were currently in. She didn't want to forget the way it felt to hug him for the first time, when he had helped her control her powers for the first time. She didn't want to forget the way his calloused hands felt in hers when she held his hand for the first time.

She didn't want to forget the way he looked so passive when he had his guitar in hand and was strumming one of his favorite songs. She didn't want to forget the way his chocolate brown eyes glowed when he smiled at her, or how they darkened when he was angry. She didn't want to forget the way the ground rumbled whenever he was around. She didn't want to forget how much she loved him.

"I won't forget him!" She called out as she tried fighting back against Emma once again.

"Oh this boy is very important to you is he?" Emma asked, strengthening her efforts. She was about to wipe away all memories of Lance completely until the ear splitting sound of metal on metal cut her concentration. She broke her connection with Kitty and gasped as six claws cut through the door. Suddenly it burst inwards and Wolverine broke onto the scene. "How did you get here?" Emma asked in fear.

Warpath let go of Kitty and started towards Wolverine, however the purple dragon flew in and hit Warpath with enough force to knock him down. He was surprisingly strong. Warpath struggled with him as Wolverine closed in on Emma. He glared at her with eyes so dangerous Emma actually stumbled backwards. "Get away from her..." Logan said so coldly it sent shivers down Emma's spine. Emma finally recollected herself and stood tall.

"You're too late." She bluffed as she looked down at Kitty, who groaned weakly. Kitty slowly turned her head over towards Logan and batted her eyes open. He glanced to her to make sure she was ok.

"Logan..." Kitty said in a weak whisper. Her mind was scrambling, she was trying to put things together. However, as her eyes focused she slowly smiled as she realized she was really seeing him.

"Hold on Half-Pint." He said with a reassuring nod to her. He then looked back to Emma and glared. "Get away from her." Logan repeated, and Emma began weighing her options. She looked down at Kitty and then frowned.

"We're not finished with this Katherine Pryde." She said. "Don't think you'll get out of this so easily." She said, and then Sebastian ran into the room. Wolverine bolted towards Kitty as the dragon continued to distract Warpath. He cut her free of the chains and pulled her back as Sebastian attacked. Logan felt Kitty hold onto him tightly and he held her securely under her back and her knees.

Turning Logan ran back through the opening he had created. He heard Sebastian grunt in anger and begin to follow after them, but a roar from the dragon creature, and from what Logan could tell another large blast of fire, stopped them for the moment. Logan continued running back the path he had taken from the hatch. When reaching it he softly looked down at Kitty as he began shifting her onto his back. "I just need you to hold on for a few seconds K Half-Pint?" He asked, though didn't really wait for a response.

He felt her hold around his neck tighten as she rested now on his back. Logan then took quickly holds of the iron bars above him and pulled them both up and out of the underground compound. He glanced back down, curious about if the dragon would make it out as well, but his primary concern was getting Kitty to safety.

He took her back into his arms and started running through the trees, towards where he thought the blackbird rested. When he found signs of his own passing from before he was reassured. Then, the black jet came into view. He paused as he heard Kitty groan and lifted one of her hands to her head. "Everything's spinning." She muttered, but seemed to be regaining a bit of strength.

Logan didn't respond as he continued back on their path. He ran towards it and opened it up for them. Glancing behind him again he noticed three figures running their way. He gently set Kitty on the co-pilots seat and then went to close the hatch, but a small scream from her distracted him. Spinning back Logan saw that the controls had been destroyed. They weren't leaving in it any time soon. "Shit..." He muttered and looked to see how close their pursuers were.

"Come on." He said and ran back to pick her up again.

"I think I can walk." She protested, and slowly began standing.

He looked at her seriously. "Can you run?" He asked, and again without waiting for a reply led them out of the blackbird at a fast sprint. Kitty held onto his hand tightly as he led them deeper into the forest.

"Where are we going?" She asked, tightening her hold on his hand in to help keep her stabilized.

"I don't know kid." He answered honestly just as a tree fell down in front of them. He turned around to see Emma using her telekinetic powers to put obstacles in their path. _And Kitty can't phase..._ He thought grimly. He saw a sharp, and large, piece of wood heading straight towards them. He stopped running and without really thinking things through pushed Kitty out of the way.

The instant the wood pieced his skin he shouted in pain. Several inches thick, the wood pieced several of his organs. He saw Kitty's eyes widen and fear shoot across her face as he felt himself fall to the ground. She ran back to him and started to try to stop his bleeding, but a final shove from Logan pushed her away. "Go. I'll keep them here as long as I can." He promised, but Kitty adamantly shook her head.

"I won't leave you here Mr. Logan." She said, tears streaming down her face. Snow started to fall in thick layers, causing her to shiver. She did glance to see how close the Hellfire Club was now, and she knew if she didn't leave soon she'd be taken again.

"That's an order Kitty. Go south, the closest town should be that way. Go!" He shouted, ripping out the piece of wood with a grunt and slowly getting to his feet. He was weak, and still bleeding. Kitty had never seen him bleed so much and wondered if even his regenerative powers could help; he looked so pale.

Kitty spun around and started running away. She heard the sound of Logan's claws coming out and turned around to see him going to attack Emma and Sebastian. She then looked forward and continued running through the trees, having to leave her mentor alone to fight a losing battle.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you all are liking it. ^.^ Please keep them coming, because I'm getting close to ending this. Only a few more chapters left.

* * *

Chapter 5: Rescued.

The rest of the drive went by uneventfully. Logan remained unconscious and Kitty fell asleep once again and only woke when Lance gently shook her to help get him into the institute. Kitty slowly shook her head, implying she couldn't phase them through. Instead she pointed to the pad on the gate next to Lance and he rolled down the window.

"2-3-7-5-1-4-2." Kitty said softly and Lance obediently punched in the numbers. He was shocked Kitty just gave them to him. She clearly trusted him. Which made him smile a little. The gate opened and he slowly pulled up and around the fountain. He could see people moving around inside and then glanced to Kitty and back to Logan.

"I'll go get help." He said after a moment of hesitation. He slowly turned off the Land Rover and walked around to the mansion. Lance was dreading entering the mansion, knowing that he was surely to be the first suspect of what happened. With a moments hesitation he slowly walked inside, not bothering with knocking. He knew it was the polite thing to do, but he didn't care at this point. He'd been driving all night and had two injured X-Men in his car. No matter what, this wasn't looking good for him.

He opened the door and walked into an empty parlor. He hadn't been inside the institute since his short stint as an X-Man, so he felt awkward inside the building, but a brief recollection of Kitty's injuries and torn clothes urged him onward. Suddenly he saw Scott coming down the stairs tossing some keys up in the air. "Oh it had to be him to come down first…" Lance muttered to himself.

Scott stopped as soon as he spotted Lance. His keys fell to the floor and he immediately charged forward. "Alvers!" He shouted and approached him quickly. "What are you doing here?" He asked, immediately taking the offensive and beginning to shove Lance back out of the mansion. Lance stood his ground, however, and held his hands up innocently.

"Look Summers, I know this is gonna sound bad, but Kitty and Wolverine are in my car and they're really hurt." Lance said but Scott instantly grabbed him by his collar and started pushing him back again. "Would you stop it? They need help!" Lance shouted, pushing Scott back, and instantly drawing attention to the parlor.

"Vaht's going on?" Kurt asked, suddenly appearing with a puff of smoke. He looked between the two and then at Lance. "Vaht are you doing here?" He asked, raising one of his dark blue eyebrows apprehensively.

"Would someone please just listen? Your team mates need help! I thought you all were protective of each other or something." Lance said angrily, glaring at Scott. He was protective of Kitty after all. The X-Men should be too.

"Please, calm down Mr. Alvers. Same goes for you Scott." Professor Xavier said calmly as he wheeled himself onto the scene. The three boys turned to look at him and immediately took a step away from each other. "He is here to help." The Professor explained further, and he looked to Kurt. "Please go get Jean and Mr. McCoy. Have them go outside and collect Logan and Kitty." He said. Kurt slowly nodded and bamfed out.

"What's going on Professor?" Scott asked, not liking that he didn't understand.

Lance just sighed, figuring his job was done, and went to leave the mansion once and for all.

"Hold on one moment if you would Mr. Alvers." Professor Xavier said calmly. Lance paused, unable to reject a request from him, he didn't know why, but he respected Professor Xavier. He turned towards the Professor and waited. "Thank you." He said with a calm nod. The others turned to look at him as well and waited for him to speak. "Lance, why don't you tell us what happened." He said, putting the attention back on the outcast.

Lance stuffed his hands into his pockets and glanced to the door. "Look I don't know what happened ok? Kitty just called me this morning from some diner off in Ridgemont. I picked her up, we found Wolverine and that…dragon thing." Lance muttered looking off to the door again. "Then I drove them back here, and Gazerbeam here attacked me." He muttered, looking back at the Professor.

"Thank you." The Professor said and then motioned to the door as Kurt entered from the outside. He held the door open as Beast carried in Kitty, who had fallen back asleep but still kept a hold on the small dragon, and after them Jean levitated Logan into the mansion. They went to the elevator and went down towards the infirmary. Lance looked after Kitty concerned but quickly turned away when Xavier spoke again. "It's ok if you want to stay with her. In fact, I think she would prefer you be there." He said with a knowing smile. Lance glanced to Scott to cast a smirk, and then went into the door as well.

The hyperlift took him down a level and he went to the medical bay, luckily he remembered the lay out enough to know where it was. He spotted Kitty sitting on an examination bed with Wolverine and the dragon near by. Jean and Beast where in there as well and made room for him. Lance walked up to Kitty and smiled down at her. He slowly took her hand and rubbed her skin. He didn't care about the other two watching him.

* * *

The night came quickly and Kitty wondered how long she had been asleep while drugged by the Hellfire Club. She had stopped running when she was certain Emma, Sebastian, and Warpath were far enough behind her that she could rest a bit. She panted heavily as she leaned back against a tree and slowly looked down at herself. The last sprint she did had been terrible for her outfit.

It wasn't one she picked out herself, and so not one she particularly liked, but she hated to see clothes in such disrepair. Cuts from tree branches had made major rips in the clothes, and the few times she had tripped caused dirt to be all over them as well. Her skin was bloodied, from her brief attempt to help Logan's injury, and it was pale. More so than usual for her. She didn't even want to consider what state her hair was in.

She closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths. Feeling the urge to see if her powers had returned she slowly stood back up and turned to look at the tree she had been leaning against. She slowly put out her hand and pressed it against the bark. She concentrated hard, but her hand was as solid as rock, at least that's what she felt like.

She grunted in annoyance and kicked it with her foot, causing her to howl out in pain. She bent and cradled her injured ankle in her hand, but then heard the crunch of leaves. She stopped making noise and kept at attention, trying to figure out where it had come from. "Logan?" She whispered softly, her voice shaking. She didn't hear anything for a moment, but then another crunch of leaves was heard, this time closer.

"Logan is that you?" She repeated, this time louder. Still no reply. She had to assume it wasn't her mentor and instead that she had to take evasive maneuvers. She started running again, this time limping as she went and heard someone running after her. Snow continued to fall, making the ground wet and slippery. She slipped, causing more injury to the ankle. She started trying to get back up, but then felt someone tackle her to the ground once again.

Kitty grunted and tried to push her assailant off of her, but as she looked up into his eyes she suddenly felt a wave of peace wash over her. Like she was suddenly safe. She leaned up towards him and looked deeper into his eyes and saw him gently reach and stroke her hair out of her face. She felt as if they were about to kiss, but she didn't mind, until suddenly, Lance flashed into her mind again.

She was taken back to the incident at their old school, when he had used her to get into the office. Though she didn't like being used, he had been the first one to help her control her powers. Suddenly she could hear his voice in her head, _"You're making it yours Kitty, once you own it, nothing can own you." _Kitty looked up at the man on top of her and her eyes tightened. "Nothing." She said softly, making him look confused. "Nothing an no one!" She suddenly shouted and pushed him away.

"No one can own me!" She screamed at him as she spun and started running again. With every step she took her ankle called out in pain, but she had to ignore it knowing there were still others chasing her.

Still confused he had lost his prey the young man slowly stood up again, only to be joined by a panther. "Nice job Empath..." Catseye muttered as she morphed back into her human form.

"She is so stubborn. I almost had her. Just one kiss and I would have her walking back with us willingly. I don't know what happened." Empath muttered as he looked down at Catseye.

"It doesn't matter. Come on!" She shouted and the two ran after Kitty again. Kitty looked behind her shoulder, but it was so dark in the forest that she couldn't make them out. So she kept running. She panted and darted around trees, knowing she wouldn't have time to hide any trail. She suddenly heard some flapping and she looked over to see a purple creature flying by her. She caught his eye and noticed him looking in a certain direction.

Slowly, as if feeling he was trying to direct her, Kitty turned and ran in the direction. The dragon seemed content with her response and turned his head around to blow a thick wave of fire behind them. He then continued leading her southwards. When he seemed to think it was safe he slowed and Kitty followed his lead.

They walked slowly and made their way southwards. Kitty limped along the way and worried about Logan and the state he was in. "He's dead isn't he?" She asked, though didn't expect the dragon to respond, she was mostly just talking to herself. "He has to be...even he couldn't survive something like that could he?" She continued softly. She gave a yawn and looked towards a large tree with thick branches that prevent the snow from covering it's base. She slowly walked over to it and sat down.

She curled up and rested her chin on her knees. She watched as the dragon blow a small puff of smoke and start a small fire for them. Kitty slowly leaned over and laid next to the fire, the dragon curling by her lap. The two fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Wolverine covered his wound on his chest and limped through the forest. The three assailants had finally got away from him, but he was certain Kitty had a far enough lead to lose them. He had to believe that. He slowly leaned against a tree and grunted as he felt blood continue to pour from him. If only his powers were completely returned he wouldn't be having issues.

His vision was getting foggy, but he could faintly see the sun the beginning to rise behind the thick snow clouds. He continued to stumble onwards towards some distant lights and came to a road. He groaned and then fell down into a ditch. He closed his eyes and felt the snow begin to bury him.

* * *

Ok so kind of short. I apologize, but this was kind of the point I wanted to stop it at. Please review. ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

So we're reaching the end. I was never intending this to be very long, as this is my first step into the X:Men Evolution Fanfic base. Please let me know how I did. I'm wanting to do more, but I want to work on capturing the characters personalities more. I limited this fic to the ones I thought I can do best, and of course I know I can improve. But please. Review, let me know what you think. There will probably be one short epilogue-ish chapter after this. But everything's basically covered. So, read, and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Hope.

"Kitty!" Logan shouted as he bolted up from his bed. His head suddenly pounded and he slowly raised his hand to rub it, but his goal was still on his mind. He turned and looked around his surroundings, calming down, only slightly, when he realized he was in the infirmary at the institute. That still didn't solve his problem of where his half-pint was.

Still, with a few brief sniffs he picked up her scent, fresh, and near by. It relieved him slightly and he decided to go investigate. He got out of the bed, stumbling once initially, then regaining his balance. He continued to rub his head as the movement intensified his head ache. But after a moment he lowered his hand and walked into the next room.

He paused when he saw Kitty laying on a bed herself. She was pale, more so than usual, but didn't look too bad. However, he didn't look long when a certain Brotherhood member caught his attention. Logan's eyes shifted to the puff of brown hair laying on the side of the bed. Lance sat next to Kitty, and had fallen asleep at her side.

Logan sighed, content to see Kitty was alright, and then decided he needed some answers. He didn't remember getting back to the institute, and no doubt Kitty had something to do with that. But he needed to fill in the blanks. He turned to the door that lead to the hallway, he was wanting to slip out quietly to let the kids sleep, but Lance happened to stir just as he decided to leave.

Lance sat up and looked over at Logan, shocked. "Your up?" He asked, Logan could tell that Lance was disappointed. He glanced towards Kitty, apparently she hasn't been doing to well. Logan just nodded. They then quieted, unsure of what else to say to each other. So, Logan went onto the only concern they probably had in common, Kitty's condition.

"What happened?" He asked. He didn't know what happened to Kitty after he pushed her away. She apparently got them back here, but he wasn't sure how she did so. Lance's shrug didn't do much either.

"I don't know." He admitted. "She just called me three days ago. She said she meant to call the institute…" He trailed off, then shrugged yet again. He knew it wasn't a relevant piece of information. He gently stroked Kitty's hand and then looked back to Logan. "Anyways I drove out and got her from Ridgemont." He said, and was about to continue, but Logan cut him off.

"Ridgemont? How'd she get there? We separated at Saranac Lake." Logan explained, looking at Kitty concerned. It's a far walk from Saranac to Ridgemont, in a heavily forested area. "Ah damn…" Logan muttered, putting a hand on his forehead. He felt guilt wash through him as he realized Kitty must have been through Hell, even after he had gotten her away from the Hellfire Club.

"I don't know…she didn't really do much explaining when I found her. Mostly just nonsense about you being dead and a Dragon." Lance said, motioning over to a small dragon resting nearby. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"How did you find me if you were both in Ridgemont?" Logan asked. He hadn't remembered much after his encounter with Sebastian Shaw. He kept his gaze on Kitty. Her breathing seemed even and she almost seemed to be just sleeping. But when Logan had caught her scent he had smelled something off as well.

"We were driving and she nearly crashed us. She shouted and ordered me to stop the car when I thought she was asleep. Scared me half to death…" He muttered, but gave an affectionate kiss on Kitty's hand. "Anyways…" He continued, remembering that _the _Wolverine was in the room with him. "She ran out and dug you out of the snow. We dragged you back to the car and then she found the creepy…animal. She's been asleep ever since." Lance finished explaining, he forgot about the few minutes when Kitty was awake enough to give him the code into the Institute.

Logan nodded a bit with a sigh. "Well what do they say?" He asked, wanting to prepare himself for the worst. But, as the thought of Kitty's possible death crossed his mind he felt his heart grip in intense pain. He couldn't bear it. However, Lance bore him relief with a small smile.

"She should wake up in a day or two. Beast said her body was just…catching up." He said lightly.

Logan nodded, relaxing a bit now that he knew Kitty would be fine. He ran his hands through his hair and then nodded yet again. "You look like you could use some sleep yourself." Logan said and Lance shrugged, reclining in the chair.

"I'm fine. I'd rather be here when she wakes up." Lance said, but he arched his back and it gave a noticeable crack. Logan gave him a look of approval.

"There's hope for you yet Rock Tumbler." Logan said, and then walked out of the room. He had to see the professor. He and Kitty had escaped from the trap the Hellfire Club set for them, but they didn't get rid of the threat.

The Hellfire Club would come for Kitty again. And this time, he would stop them.

* * *

_There's hope for you yet Rock Tumbler._ Lance smiled at the words. He hadn't been expecting them from Wolverine. He was pleased to know he had done something right in the man's eyes. Normally, he wouldn't care about what any of the X-Men thought about him, any except Kitty of course. Still, he knew how important Wolverine was to Kitty, she considered the man a Father, and he was almost certain the feelings were reciprocal.

He momentarily let go of Kitty's hand to shift his position. He was sore all over, but he didn't care. He had to be there when Kitty woke up. He had to make sure she was ok. That she wasn't hurt….that he'd made it to her in time. After he shifted he reclaimed her hand and gently kissed it again.

_I shouldn't have let you go._ The words Kitty spoke to him a couple of days ago went through his head as well. He couldn't believe she had said it. Sure, he'd made mistakes, but Kitty was always there to forgive him. He had thought that when she had called him a hood that was his last chance. He'd blown it once and for all. He got mad at her only to cover up his disappointment in himself.

_But she still cares about me…_ He thought to himself with a smile. His smile slowly faded, however, when he looked at her pale skin. Kitty's safety had always been a priority of his. He constantly faced her in battle because he was sure he was the only one who wouldn't actually hurt her. He may toss her around a bit, but because of her phasing ability it was easy for her to evade his attacks.

"And now look at you…" He muttered, feeling the same guilt Wolverine had felt. "I couldn't protect you." He continued to himself. "I really will never be good enough for you." He finished and laid back against the chair once again. He closed his eyes, and went to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

"So the Hellfire Club wants to use Kitty by controlling her mind? Like Mesmero…And they're still after her?" Professor Xavier asked Logan, who sat in his office. Logan nodded and flexed his muscles.

"They almost had control over her, luckily I got there in time to stop the process. It was a trap from the beginning. They sent out that article for me, and must have assumed Kitty would follow." Logan explained and the Professor nodded.

"They assumed correctly. Kitty was deeply concerned about you. She thought that you were having a similar episode as when the chip had controlled you. She figured she had brought you back then, and that she could do it again." Xavier explained as he laced his fingers together. He leaned back against his chair and sighed. "I just worry about how they knew she would follow you." He muttered, concerned.

"I'm going after them Chuck." Logan said, his voice deep, and serious. Xavier looked at him quickly.

"Logan, I understand your concern for Kitty but-" He began, Logan cut him off.

"No Charles, you don't." Logan said, standing and taking an aggressive pose. Not towards the professor, but apparently against the entire situation. "She's…She's…" Logan said and then growled. "She's…" He finally gave up, unable to figure out how to put words to his feelings for Kitty. He growled again and threw a chair over. "She's hurt. I gotta fix it." He said, and turned to walk out of the office without another word.

"Logan stop." Xavier said sternly. Logan grunted and waved his hand dismissively. "You'll only make her worry Logan. She considers you a Father you know." Xavier finished.

Logan finally did pause with his hand on the knob and sighed. "Yeah Chuck I know." He muttered and closed his eyes. "And I consider her a daughter..." He whispered, but he knew Xavier could hear him. "I got to make this right." He said turning the handle.

"At least wait until she wakes up. She'll want to see you." Xavier tried compromising.

Logan sighed and let his hand drop. "Fine." He muttered. "But I'm going to kill them all before I let them get her again." They were both quiet for a moment and then Logan sighed and looked to Xavier again. "I'm not sure how far Emma got in her work on Kitty's mind. She might have some things in there that aren't right. Can you fix it?" He asked and the Professor looked concerned.

"I won't know until I can see for myself. The mind is a fragile thing. Once Kitty wakes up I'll see what I can do." He responded and Logan nodded slowly concern still flowing through him. "She's a special girl isn't she?" Professor Xavier asked rhetorically.

Logan looked over at him and nodded slowly. "I won't forgive them for this." He said, then turned out of the room.

* * *

Kitty woke during the middle of the night. The dragon's fire had helped a little, but not enough for the cold not to get to her. She woke, and noticed the small creature was gone. She felt a small pang, missing his presence already. Still, she wanted to keep going. She slowly pushed herself upwards and brushed herself free of snow that had fallen on her.

She then stumbled southwards. She saw a small town not too far off and made her way towards it. It was still the middle of the night, but she figured some sort of diner might be open and able to help her. She slowly stumbled into the down, her eyes distant as events from the previous night ran through her head.

She walked up the road and looked on either side at all the closed down shops. She slowly looked down the road and felt a slight wave of relief when she noticed a diner with lights on. She made her way towards it and slowly stepped inside. No one was there to greet her, but after a moment she was directed to sit at a table. The waitress seemed concerned, and asked if she needed help, but Kitty just shook her head and collapsed on the chair.

Kitty sat alone in a booth in a desolate diner. She was covered with dirt, and her shirt and pants were ripped in several places. Her hair was disheveled and she looked in front of her distantly. From her peripheral views she could see the street outside. It was dark, well past midnight, and practically no activity in the small town she had stumbled into.

Slowly she heard footsteps approaching and the sole waitress in the diner approached. "Miss…are you sure you don't need anything?" She asked apprehensively. She looked down at Kitty sympathetically, knowing she must have been through a rough night, she suspected she even saw blood on her hands, but she didn't want to get Kitty in trouble.

Slowly Kitty shook her head, and her big blue eyes drifted towards the waitress. "I'm fine. Besides…" She said slowly. "I have no money." She finished and sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do. She needed time to think about what had happened. About how she had ended up in her current predicament.

"Are you sure? How about you use our phone, you can call someone to help you." She offered, wishing Kitty would just accept the help.

Kitty slowly looked to the payphone on the far wall. Getting the hint the waitress put down a few coins and then patted Kitty's shoulder. Kitty smiled a bit and then slowly reached her dirty and bloodied hand to scoop up the coins.

She stood slowly, and limped over to the payphone. With a shaky hand she inserted them into the machine and closed her eyes. Without thinking much she dialed the first number she thought of. It rang several times, and suddenly, a disgruntled voice greeted her, and not one she expected. "Who ever you are, do you have any fucking idea what time it is?"

Kitty gasped a little. "Lance…?"

* * *

And there we go. We've gone full circle. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Like I said, there'll probably be one last chapter after this, but it will be shortish.


	7. Chapter 7

Final chapter folks. ^.^ Thanks for sticking with me through this experience. I hope you enjoyed it, because I definitely enjoyed branching out and trying to write some new fanfiction. I'm going to try to bring out another story for this, once I develop a solid plot. But until then, enjoy this last chapter. And please, leave m some reviews!

* * *

Chapter 7: Screw 'em All.

Kitty was aware she was in a safe place long before she opened her eyes. The main cause of that? She felt Lance's hand in hers. She could recognize how it felt because really he was the only boy whose held her hand before. She'd always liked how it felt. His hands were calloused, but the were warm, and knowing he was there made her feel safe.

Slowly she blinked her eyes open. She instantly cringed, however, as the lights from above hit her eyes and made it too bright too quickly. She shut them quickly and slowly let her eyes adjust. Once they were comfortably open she turned and looked to Lance, who was asleep by her side. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed and had his head resting on the side of the bed, with his hand holding onto hers firmly.

She smiled lightly and felt her heart flutter at the sight. How couldn't she? He looked cute when he was keeping his silent vigil. She then looked at her surroundings and saw she was in the infirmary at the institute. She felt relief and then shifted in her spot. She was uncomfortable, and it felt like she's been lying still for too long. As she moved Lance seemed to notice and shot up, as if he was trying to pretend that he was really awake the whole time.

She giggled lightly as his eyes slowly took her in. "Kitty?" He asked slowly, and she nodded. He smiled brightly and laughed. "You're awake!" He spoke excitedly as he let go of her hand to gently cup her face. He then kissed her forehead and gazed into her eyes. "I was so worried about you." He admitted and Kitty blushed lightly.

"I feel fine. A little sore but...I'm fine." She said as she locked eyes with him. She couldn't believe he had just kissed her. Sure, it was on the forehead, but still, it was nice. She slowly pushed herself up to sit and he held onto her back concerned.

"Don't push yourself Kitty." He said and she shook her head.

"It's fine." She assured and he nodded a little as he slowly sat back in his chair. She looked at him for a moment with a soft smile, and then gently took his hand again. "How long have I been here?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"About three days. I was worried you weren't ever going to wake up." He admitted, bashfully running his free hand through his shaggy hair. Kitty just smiled a little brighter. She liked him like this. Nervously fretting over her. It was nice, but she knew it wouldn't last forever. It never did.

"Thank you for coming to save me." She told him and he waved his free hand dismissively as his thumb stroked her hand lovingly.

"I told you I would always come for you. I...I guess I kind of worry about you." He admitted, his eyes drifting away to the floor. Kitty blushed again and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "I mean...I know you can kick ass and everything...but if it's not me you're fighting then I...worry." He muttered and Kitty giggled a little.

"I care about you too Lance." She said to him, making the teen slowly look up at her and smile a bit. She wasn't stupid, she knew what he was saying. They sat peacefully for a few minutes until Kitty got a serious look on her face. "I want to be with you again Lance." She admitted, cutting straight to the point.

Lance looked at her, happy at first, and then shook his head. "I want to be with you too Kitty. But let's face it...This is all going to settle down and at the end of the day you're an X-Man, and I'm your enemy." He said and sighed. "Though it would be great. Don't get me wrong...You're so great Kitty. But...Our teams are on different sides." He muttered, trying to be realistic about the situation. Though he would really love to have Kitty by his side again, he couldn't see it turning out any different then it ever did.

They would be pitted against each other, fight, and break up. It was the vicious cycle they always got into.

Kitty frowned at his words, but she knew he was right. "You don't have to be in the Brotherhood you know..." She muttered as she slowly took her hand back from his to cross her arms over her chest indignantly.

Lance sighed and shook his head. "Fred and Todd...they look up to me. They'd be lost without me. I mean, Pietro would probably take charge but he doesn't ever worry about them. He wouldn't make sure they're taken care of. Besides, I tried the whole X-Man thing...it wouldn't work. Besides, your friends would have a fit..." He said and Kitty shook her head, but again, knew he was right.

She almost felt like she wanted to cry. She cared about him so much. It was so unfair that they were never able to be together. A small tear trailed down her cheek as she realized he was right. It wouldn't work between them, no matter how much they both wanted it. Lance frowned and gently reached out and stroked the tear away. He then bent forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He had meant it to be an innocent kiss. But as she slowly returned it the passion turned up.

He gently placed his hands on her neck and back and pulled her closer to him. Kitty wrapped her arms around him as well and they kissed each other needingly. It was their first real kiss and it seemed to last forever. As Kitty broke away for air Lance looked down at her and smirked a bit. "You know what...screw 'em all." He said, quickly reclaiming her lips. Their tongues began a dance for a few more minutes and then once again they broke apart.

"I love you Pretty Kitty..." He whispered to her and then slowly leaned away from her and pointed to the door. "I'll call you later...But I'm sure the Professor wants to talk to you about what happened." Kitty smiled and gave him a little wave.

"I love you too Lance." She said and then smiled brighter as she saw a blush come over his cheeks. She giggled a little and then Lance turned and walked out of the room. Kitty sighed contently and leaned back against the bed again. She gently bit her lip and giggled when she thought about their kiss. She hummed to herself lightly until the door opened again and Logan walked in. She sat up again and looked at him happily.

"You feelin' alright Half-Pint?" He asked as he moved to sit next to her bed. She nodded and stretched a bit.

"Still feeling a little sore, but I'm fine. How're you?" She asked and he smirked a little. Kitty then giggled a bit and nodded. "Right. You're fine." She said, lightly and then looked a little more serious. "What did they do to me?" She asked and then Logan frowned a little.

"They tried to alter your memories...to control you." He explained, trying to restrain his anger for her sake. Kitty frowned as she leaned back against the bed again and thought.

"How far did they get?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I don't know. I know I stopped them before they did too much. But they might had changed a few of your memories." He explained and Kitty sighed.

"Then how am I supposed to know which are mine and which aren't?" She asked sadly and Logan didn't respond. He didn't know what to tell her. Kitty shook her head slowly and so Logan felt urged to make her feel better.

"The Professor might be able to help. He'll take a look in there and try to get things set right." He explained and Kitty just nodded again. She then looked to Logan and smiled a little.

"Kind of surprising Lance brought us back here huh?" She asked, not really wanting to talk about what had happened to them out in the forest. Instead, he knew she was asking for permission to date Lance. His first instinct was to deny her contact with him again, however, the look in Kitty's eyes at her mention of Lance was so happy that Logan couldn't take it away, but he was apprehensive. Sure, Lance may have earned some points by safely returning them to the institute, but the Brotherhood member had a lot of trouble to make up for.

"Yeah. He might turn out to be an alright guy." He said and then shrugged. "If he has the right influence." He added, giving Kitty a look that implied he gave her permission to date Lance. Kitty beamed brightly and instantly shot forward to wrap her arms around his neck. Had it been any one else, Logan would have been disgusted, but from Kitty it wasn't so bad. A hint of a smile danced onto Logan's lips and then he gently patted her back.

"I'm glad your alright half-pint." He said to her as he slowly let go of her and leaned back in his chair. Kitty shifted back on the bed and smiled at him with a nod.

"I was a little concerned while I was running through the forest. But everything worked out." She smiled slowly, trying not to think about what happened to them. She wanted to focus on recovering, not being attacked. After a moment of silence Logan reached out and put a hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"I'll let you get some rest Kid. I'm glad you're feeling better." He said honestly and Kitty nodded at him and gave a little wave. "I have something to take care of."

"I'll see you later Mr. Logan." She said lightly and he nodded.

_Got a Brotherhood punk to go threaten. _Logan thought to himself and turned to leave the room. Just as he did Professor Xavier started wheeling in and cast a glance to Logan.

_Not the Hellfire Club?_ He asked apprehensively and Logan smirked a little.

_One issue at a time._ Logan finished as he took one last look at Kitty and smiled a little. He watched the Professor wheel into her room and begin talking to her about his concerns with her memories. _Besides Kitty, if they come for you again..._Logan thought as he reached the hyperlift and started up. _I'd come for you._


End file.
